


Beronica One Shots

by xoberonicaxo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, hermione is barely in it but i felt like she should still be tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoberonicaxo/pseuds/xoberonicaxo
Summary: This is going to be a collection of Beronica one shots. I'm still relatively new at writing but I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm also going to update this series as much as possible!





	1. Safety

"This is a game of nerves, Veronica!" Hermione says while placing one hand on her hip. "And clearly you've lost yours!" Hermione adds while looking her daughter, waiting for her to respond. 

"I would have rather lost my nerve than my mind," Veronica states while placing her hand on the dining room table. "Which clearly, you and daddy have!" She takes a deep breath before speaking, "That October Surprise wouldn't just ruin Fred's campaign, it would ruin his life."

While the two women stare at one another, there is a heavy knock at the door. The man behind the door knocks once and then once more when he receives no response. "Oh god, who is it?" Hermione sighs, as she turns to face the door. Suddenly the door is kicked in, allowing the man to enter the apartment. 

"You may know my father who goes by the name 'Papa Poutine'?" The tall man questions while balling his hands up into fists, noticing the fear on the two women's face. He takes one step forward, "He told me to never take the life of the man that killed him but the lives of the people he cares for most."

Hermione pushes Veronica towards the study, "Run!" She yells while following suit.   
After running into the study and blocking the door, the women back into the corner behind the desk. As the man breaks his way into the study, Hermione grabs the gun from the box on the desk. "Leave us alone!" she begs, pointing the gun at the man. He cocks his head to the side and smirks, continuing his path to her.

Hermione shoots the man four times, causing him to finally drop. Veronica wants to say more than, "Mom", but that's all that can come out. 

"I know, honey." She sighs, grabs Veronica and pulls her into her chest. "Maybe you should stay somewhere else tonight? It's not safe to stay here."  
Veronica nods and hugs her mother even tighter. "I love you, mom." She mumbles as she pulls away and starts to make her way around the man on the floor. "What do we do about him?" She says while staring at the intruder, who lay dead on the floor.

"I'll take care of it, just have Andre take you wherever you feel is the safest, okay? I love you, be careful and stay in touch."

Veronica nods and makes her way to leave the penthouse and to the only place she knows she'll be accepted at such a late hour. 

++++

By the time Veronica gets to the Cooper residence, she's a mess. She's crying and finds it hard to breathe. After a few minutes of trying to catch her breath, Veronica makes her way up to the front door and knocks. As Betty approaches the front door she mumbles, "It's freaking midnight who is-" 

When Betty opens the door, rubbing her eyes from being woken up, it makes Veronica cry even harder. "I'm so sorry, Betty." Veronica wipes the tears from her face and turns to leave but feels Betty place a hand on her arm. 

"Hey, Veronica, you're crying." Betty states in a sleep ridden voice while pulling her into her chest. "Wanna come inside and tell me what happened?" She asks as she pulls back and places her hands on either sides of Veronica's face. 

The brunette sniffles and nods, allowing herself to be guided up the stairs into Betty's room by the hand. It's only when Veronica lays down in bed beside Betty does she notice the time. The alarm clock flashes 12:15, which makes the girl try to get up from bed. "Shit, I woke you-"

"It's okay, V, just come back to bed." Betty pleads softly as she reaches a hand out to grab her best friend. "I want to know what happened." 

The smaller girl allows herself to be pulled back into bed and lets out a small sigh. "This might take a little while-" Veronica admits with another sigh and turns to face the blonde. 

Fifteen minutes. That's how long it takes for her to tell Betty what happened before she's left sobbing into her chest. "I'm so sorry," Betty murmurs as she hugs the brunette even tighter, causing her sobs to grow louder. "You're okay, baby, you're safe here." Betty mumbles as she presses a kiss to the crown of Veronica's head and soothingly rubs her back. "I won't let anyone hurt you as long as I can help it."

When the brunette's sobs eventually subside to just sniffles, she removes herself from her best friends side and sits up. "Betty, there's something I need to tell you." 

Betty nods her head in silent encouragement. "I'm all yours, V, say whatever you need to." She says as she touches the brunettes cheek gently and smiles. 

"There's a reason I came here." Veronica confesses as she runs a hand through her hair. "My mom told me to go where I feel the safest and, Betty Cooper, you are the one I feel safest with." She sniffles and gives Betty a shy smile. "After everything that has happened, I only wanted to be in your arms and held by you because I know you will protect me no matter what. I know we're just best friends but-" 

Betty tenses up and shakes her head side to side, attempting to clear her head of the possible meanings of her best friends ramblings. "Wha-what are you-"

"Hang on, let me finish," Veronica begs as she gently touches the blondes arm. "Please."

"Okay."

"What I'm trying to say is, Betty Cooper, I am in love with you." Veronica confesses as she looks into her best friends eyes. "I don't know if you feel the same, which is fine, really." Veronica mumbles as she looks down at the comforter. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that tonight has made me realize life is too short to not go for what we want in life and, Betty," The brunette points to her and then the blonde. "This is what I want, if you want it too that is."

The blonde beams up at the brunette. "Veronica, I'm in love with you too." Betty slowly leans up and gently places her lips against Veronica's. "Of course I want this, baby."   
Veronica giggles at the nick name. "I don't think I've ever said this before but thank you for everything, Betts." She mumbles sleepily as she places her head back onto the blondes chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, V, but you shouldn't thank me for that." Betty smiles as she rubs small circles into her girlfriends back. "After all, B & V forever, right?"

"B & V forever." Veronica confirms with a grin before kissing the blonde and falling asleep in her arms.


	2. First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably was fun to write but I feel like it came out so freakin bad. I’ve had this sitting in my drafts for months so I quick looked it over and changed some things and just now decided to post... I hope you all enjoy.

Veronica Lodge has always been a very confident, brave, young girl however, for the last few weeks it has been tough for her to remain that same girl. Lately, when she's around Betty she gets overwhelmed with butterflies and finds herself questioning if Betty is actually flirting or if she's just reading too far into things because of her feelings for the blonde. She assuming it's the latter so she's been trying to stay to herself more.

"Good morning, V." Betty greets the brunette with a grin as she leans against her best friends locker.

"Damn it." Veronica mumbles as her books drop from her hand. "Um, good morning." She says as she bends down to pick them. 

"I got it, Ronnie." Betty bends down to pick up the other girls books. "You okay? You've been a little off lately." She says as she gently touches Veronica's arm. 

Veronica sighs in response. "Thank you." She smiles, hoping to convince Betty she's okay and places her books in her locker. "And yeah, I'm fine." She assures as she closes the locker door. "You just scared me." She flashes a smile that disappears almost instantly.

Betty laughs and flashes a smile before hooking her arm with Veronica's. "So, what are our plans for the weekend?" The blonde asks as they make their way out of the school's front doors. 

"Our plans?" The smaller girl asks as she opens the car door for Betty. "Did we make plans and I just forgot because it wasn't on purpose so I'm-"

"Thank you." Betty smiles, slowly sliding a hand down Veronica's arm as she gets in. The brunette smiles back, a blush making its way onto her cheeks. "And no, I just figured we could spend the weekend together since we haven't been together that much." She shrugs. 

Veronica closes the door and walks around to get into the driver's seat. "I don't know, Betts." She says truthfully as they pull out of the parking lot and head towards Betty's house. "It's just-"

"No, I get it." Betty she whispers, turning her head to look out the window. "It's fine." 

The car ride is silent the rest of the way back. Usually their car rides are filled with laughter and joy but for a little while now they somehow always manage to hit awkward silences. "I'm sorry, Betty." Veronica says softly as she places her hand on top of the blonde's as she turns her head to look at her best friend. 

"Ronnie, what's going on?" Betty asks, turning her head to look into Veronica's eyes. "I mean, every time I try to make plans with you, you always come up with some excuse." She finished while looking down at her hands, afraid to look at the girl next to her once more. "Talk to me, V," Betty pleads as she takes Veronica's hand in hers. "Please." 

"I promise that it's nothing too major." The brunette assures with a firm grip on Betty's hand. "I'm just going through some stuff and I need to work through it on my own. We'll be back to being inseparable before you know it." She says, leaning in to place her lips delicately on the blonde's cheek.  

"Yeah, sure." The taller girl says as she gets out and quickly turns around to lean down into the car. "I'm here for you, Ronnie. Don't forget that, I love you." 

"I know, and I appreciate that so much." Veronica says softly. "I love you more though, Betts." Veronica says with a small smile and watches Betty walk up to the door. Neither one of the girls see the other blush at the hidden meaning between their declarations.

++++

Betty let's out a giggle as she closes the front door. "Elizabeth?" She hears her mother asks from the living room. 

"Yeah, Mom?" Betty asks, her smile quickly fading as she walks into the kitchen. "What is it?" She sighs. 

Alice turns her head to Betty and sighs. "I see Veronica took you home again." She states, frowning. "How many times do I have to warn you about her?"

The younger girl groans, "Oh, give me a break!" She groans while rolling her eyes, "Veronica has never hurt me or you so I don't understand why you don't like her." 

"Veronica's intentions with you are-" Alice shakes her head and waves her hand at Betty. "Forget it, just go to your room, I have some work I need to do."

Betty sighs as she turns around to go up to her room. "Unbelievable." She mumbles as she makes her way up the steps and suddenly decides to turn around. "No, you know what?" She mumbles. "I want to know why you don't like Veronica, what has she done that's so bad for you to not like her?"

Alice sighs and takes her glasses off and places them onto the side table next to the couch. "Fine, you really want to know?" She questions, standing to emphasize her point. "For some reason you don't want to see Veronica's real intentions with you but I see it." She yells, causing Betty to flinch. "She's going to hurt you." Alice sighs and pouts. "She doesn't care about you as a friend, Elizabeth."

"Veronica and I are best friends and she won't hurt me!" Betty says slowly, hoping her mother will understand. "I don't know what it will take for you to understand that!"

The older blonde crosses her arms over her chest. "You'll figure out what I mean soon enough, I'm done talking about this for now."

++++ 

Later that evening, she decides to head over to Veronica's because at this point she's seriously confused about her mother's words. When Betty reaches her door, she knocks on it three times and takes a step back, waiting for someone to open it.

After what feels like a life time, Hermione answers it with a smile. "Oh, hello, Betty." She greets as she opens all the way, which allows Betty to see into the apartment completely. 

"Hello, um, is Ronnie home?" She questions, looking behind Hermione to see if she can see Veronica herself. 

Hermione hesitates and furrows her brows at the question. "Sadly, you just missed her."

As Hermione finishes her sentence, Veronica walks past the door to gain access to the living room. She turns her head to the side and notices Betty. "Betty, what are you doing here?"

Betty frowns when she looks to Veronica. She can't exactly read her expression but she knows there's something off. "Oh, I, um, was just leaving. I shouldn't have come here, V, I'm sorry." She turns to leave and make her way back to the elevator. 

The small brunette pushes past her mother. "Did you want to come in for a while?" She asks, wrapping her hand around Betty's wrist to hopefully stop her in her tracks, which it does. 

"Do you even want me here?" Betty ponders, dropping her voice to a whisper in case Hermione is still close enough to the door to hear them. "Your mom was covering for you saying how you weren't home and that you were out doing whatever." 

Veronica frowns and removes her hand from Betty's wrist to cup her face. "Come inside and let me explain, please." 

"No, I don't want to." Betty shakes her head and pulls away from Veronica's touch. "I just want to go home, I'm sorry." 

The small girl nods in understanding. "Give me a chance, Betty, please. I want to explain what's going on before you leave." 

The taller girl looks down at the smaller one and lets out a heavy sigh. "Okay, I'll stay."

Veronica smiles softly and leads the girl inside.

++++

When Betty enters her best friends bedroom, she neatly places her shoes at the end of the bed and sits down on the desk chair. Veronica frowns at that. Betty always lays in bed with Veronica tucked into her side and now that it isn't happening, the brunette feels even more nervous to tell Betty.

"So I have some questions." Betty says, breaking the silence between the two girls. "If that's okay?"

Veronica nods, thankful that she doesn't have to start this conversation, and rests her head against her headboard, that way she can still see the blonde with ease. "Ask away, sweet heart."

The blonde blushes due to the nickname. "Don't do that, it distracts me." 

The brunette laughs and nods. "I'm sorry, ask away though, I'm all ears."

"Why haven't you been around?" Betty asks softly, looking up to see the other girls reaction. 

Veronica's smile fades and instantly sits up. "Come here, please." She extends her hands for Betty to grab, which she does. When Betty sits down in front her with her hands wrapped around herself, Veronica begins to tear up. "I never meant to hurt you, Betty." She reaches out to touch the girls thigh. 

"It's okay, I just want to know why." Betty mumbles, sniffling. "I deserve the truth." 

Veronica nods. "You're right, you do." The smaller girls sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Betty, you have to understand that I stopped coming around because it's just best for everyone. You don't understand how much I miss you." She softly touches the blonde's cheek. 

Betty pulls away from Veronica's touch and scoots back so she's touching the end of the bed. "But you told your mom to say you weren't home. It's like- like- you knew I'd come looking for you!" Her voice begins to raise, making the raven haired girl flinch. "I'm so stupid for coming here, of course you don't want me here, you're just being nice! I can't believe My mom was right!"

Veronica quickly stands, her face heating up because of her anger. "Your mom? What did she have to say because I guarantee she twisted my words again!"

The taller girl stands and quickly makes her way to the door, just close enough for her to reach the door knob if she really wanted to leave. "She said you don't care about me as a friend and that I'd figure it out myself soon enough and she started to say- well, what does it matter anyways?!"

Veronica's face drops. "Wha-what? She told you that?" She runs a hand through her hair once more. "She listened? I thought she just brushed me off without listening to me." The girl slowly sits back down in bed. 

"What is with everyone leaving me out of things?!" Betty groans, bending down to put her shoes on. "I can't believe she was right! I'm leaving because I'm clearly not getting answers from you."

Veronica sniffles and decides to not argue anymore so she turns her back facing the door. "Fine, I won't force you to stay!" 

"You really don't care, do you?" Betty shakes her head and swings open the door, rushing down the hall to gain access to the front door. She reaches into her bag to grab her keys and- of course she left them in Veronica's room. However, when she turns on her heel to get them, the said girl is already stomping toward her. 

Veronica stops right in front of her and grabs her by the collar, pulling her down to her height. She hesitates for a moment before slamming her lips against Betty's. "I stopped coming around because I'm in love with you, Betty. It was never because I didn't care." She mumbles, running her thumb across the blondes bottom lip to rub off her smeared lipstick. 

The taller girl pulls back and beams down at her best friend. "I'm in love with you too, Ronnie." She says softly and leans down to kiss the other girls forehead. 

Veronica presses her face into the side of Betty's neck and mumbles, "I needed time away from you because I didn't want to fall for you even harder if you didn't love me back, it would have killed me if I lost you because of that." 

"Well, good thing you don't have to worry about losing me in general because you're stuck with me now, Lodge." Betty grins and hugs the shorter girl even tighter.

The brunette pulls back and looks up to meet the blondes gaze. "Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" 

"I'd love to!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always; be sure to comment and let me know what you think and keep checking back because I’m going to be posting more! If you don’t already; follow me on tumblr @xoberonicaxo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys actually made it to the end and enjoyed it! This is my first beronica fic so I hope I did them justice. Make sure you guys leave a comment below telling me what you think. And just in case you guys were wondering, my tumblr is xoberonicaxo, hope you guys follow!


End file.
